Sunflowers & Roses
by Sellybelly411
Summary: One is bright, always leaning towards the sun. The other is dark, always keeping up a thorned wall. Just like Sunflowers and Roses. But what if it happened in reverse?
1. Poison

Poison

The light that that shone down on Cat Valentine whenever she appeared was unexplainably brighter each day. She lit up a room just by walking in. Nothing could stop her from shining.

I could never understand this. How could someone be so happy all the time? It made me sick. Though somehow, somehow, I didn't mind.

Cat Valentine was like poison. Spreading inside until she touched your heart.


	2. If I Were You

If I Were You

Jade and I were working on a school project when I decided we needed a break. I had left Jade alone in my room while I baked chocolate chipped cookies. They were my favorite, and I knew Jade wasn't a big fan of chocolate, but she always seemed to like my cooking.

I hummed a tune to myself as I baked. I had already put two trays in the oven, planning to take the extras to my friends at Hollywood Arts.

I inhaled a whiff of the delicious cocoa scent making me feel so calm. I smiled and popped one cookie in my mouth, _delicious_ I thought. Standing on my tip-toes I reached to the above cabinet and pulled out a large metal tray and laid a long cookie sheet on top of it, humming happily to myself as I carried it to my room.

 _I'll give her the burnt ones too._ Because I knew she liked them.

I entered my room and saw Jade holding something looking awfully perplexed. Then I saw the card in her hand, and the tray slipped through my fingers and crashed onto the ground, the cookies flying off in different directions.

Jade looked up at me. I was paralyzed in place at a loss of words. My breaths were warm and fast.

"Cat?" Jade asked, stepping forward. "What is this?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I snatched the card away from her, "Why were you in my wallet?"

"What's that card about Cat?"

"Don't you _ever_ look through my stuff without asking me!" I shouted.

"Look, I just want to know what this is all about. Tomorrow? What does that mean? What happens tomorrow Cat?"

I turned my head to the side, "Nothing."

"Just tell me." Jade placed a hand on her tanned shoulders, "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" I shouted.

"One." Jade began, crossing her arms.

"No, don't count!"

"Two."

"Jade please-"

"Three."

"Oh, I love three!"

"Four."

"Fine!" I yelled, "My parents are taking me to where my brother is." I rubbed my elbow nervously, "Tomorrow."

Jade was shocked, "That's not something to keep a secret about!"

"Well if you were me, wouldn't it be hard to bring that stuff up?"

"If I were you _I'd_ tell your friends, so they could help you."

I said nothing. Jade sighed and walked out of the room.

 _Is she mad? Sad? Worried?_

I could never tell with Jade. I plopped down on my own bed and buried my face into my pink pillow.

In the distance, I heard an engine start. Jade was leaving. So, she _was_ mad after all. I curled myself up into a tight ball, crying until I fell asleep.

Jade returned to my house fifteen minutes later. She swung her tote over her shoulder and walked into the house.

She walked into my bedroom and set her bag down against the wall. Jade saw me asleep on my bed, with all the covers shoved off.

"Cat?" Jade whispered.

My long eyelashes fluttered open within seconds. My milky brown eyes met Jade's green ones. "I thought you left."

"And I did." Jade said, lifting her tote. "Is your Nona home?"

"No. She's spending the night at the doctor's."

"Well, then I guess it's just us then." She rooted around in her bag until she found what she was looking for. "Here, I got these for you." Jade tossed three DVDs at Cat.

I smiled at the choices, "OMG! You got _Zootopia_ , that's my fav!"

"I know. That's why I bought it you idiot." Jade said.

I looked down at the other selections which were Sing and Moana.

I happily selected Zootopia and threw the DVD box at Jade. She caught it just before it hit her face and inserted it then hit play.

Jade shoved me over and joined me under the covers. We were halfway into the movie when I fell asleep.

Jade powered off the television and carefully tip-toed over to the light switch, not wanting to wake me. She turned the knob down to dim the lights and soon found herself staring at me.

 _I wonder what it would be like_ , Jade thought, _if I were you_.

Unbeknownst to her, she would soon find out.


	3. Switched

Switched

I woke up the next morning with a major headache. I pulled myself up out of Cat's bed and walked lazily over to the family bathroom. There was a medicine cabinet above the sink that had a couple bottles of Motrin inside.

I lifted one hand up to open the door, but for whatever reason I couldn't reach it. I was taller than Cat, and therefore I should've been able to open the door, right? I turned my head to the side, doing a double take when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

Only it wasn't _me._ It was Cat.

I turned my head over my shoulder, checking to see if she was behind me.

I turned around and faced my reflection once more. Nervous, I raised my hand- it was tan, just like hers. I grabbed a strand of my hair and pulled it in front of my face. Sure enough, it was red.

I cupped my mouth in fright and backed away from the mirror.

That's when Cat walked in, holding her pink toothbrush. And she looked exactly like me.

"Hiiiiiii!" Cat said flatly, brushing her teeth.

"Hey." I greeted back.

Cat raised her eyebrow...er... _my_ eyebrow, I guess..., "What's wrong?"

 _Had she seriously not noticed what I looked like?_

"Hey, you remind me of someone." She said dumbly.

"Yeah _you._ Dude, look in the mirror! I think we've switched bodies."

Cat looked at herself, then screamed. She tripped over the edge of the rug and fell flat on her face.

I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Oh my... how did... you're not... _what_ is going on?"

I frowned, "I don't know."

"Well, do'ya think we should go to school?"

"I don't know."

Cat bit her bottom lip. She stroked a piece of her hair, laughing at the colorful streaks of blue and pink.

"How about this-" I started, "How about we chill here today until we figure stuff out?"

"Yeah, but isn't your Dad expecting you home?"

"Nah, he doesn't 't care."

Cat pouted, but said nothing. She climbed into the bed and sat criss cross applesauce.

It felt strange to see myself smile. I never liked to smile or be happy. But as I stared at myself, I remembered Tori telling me once how much prettier I looked with a smile.

"Whattie?" Cat asked me.

"Nothing. Just wondering."

"About?"

"Tori always said I looked prettier when I smiled." I said. "But I always thought it was an insult."

"Yeah, I can see that. It's hard to take complements from someone when it's not clear." Cat said, now laying on her stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that since you're not used to people complimenting you, it's hard for you to tell the difference from that and an insult."

I nodded in agreement, "I guess I never thought about it that way."

Cat shrugged, "Yeah."

"Have you ever had a situation like that?"

Cat lifted her head up, "Sort of." She said, "Far enough for me to understand your situation."

"What do you mean?"

Cat looked at Jade, "Well in elementary school there was this guy who I had a major crush on alright?"

I nodded along.

"Well, he was my partner in this video project we were doing for class. He was supposed to be like some old French guy that was a famous general."

"Napoleon?"

"Yeah, and I was supposed to be like a widow or whatever. Afterwards he told me I was a really great actress."

"And you are."

Cat smiled, "Thanks! Anyway, I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not since believe it or not, I was shy. But he said when I was on stage I was like this totally different person."

"Get to the point."

Cat nodded. "Well basically, it turned out how he was kidding and started throwing tennis balls at me." She finished, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That doesn't sound related at _all."_

"I guess, but even so I think I still get it."

I nodded, she always did.

"Hey Cat?"

"Whatty?" She asked in a chipper tone.

"Never mind." I enjoyed teasing her like this, but I always seemed to get punished for it by her consistent yammering.

As she poked at my waist and tickled my neck, I somehow found the composure to not hit her right now (and I didn't want any harm to come to my face.)

Finally, I gave in, "I am going to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Thanks for being here for me all these years, you red haired idiot."

She smiled warmly and pulled me into a tight and unwanted hug. Her cold hands felt good against my now tan skin.

"Thanks for not hating me, like you do for basically anyone else." Cat said.

It was a little early for sleep, but we had both had an eventful day. So, Cat clicked off the light and pulled her purple stuffed Giraffe close against her heart.

She leaned over my ear and whispered goodnight, but I was already fast asleep.


	4. I'm the Sunshine

I'm the Sunshine

After about three days, Jade and I decided we couldn't avoid school forever.

So, on Wednesday, we walked into school together. I had picked my own outfit, but had to pick one out for Jade.

"Are you sure about this?" Jade asked. "I look like an idiot."

"No, you don't." I reassured. "You look amazing! And your black lace ups totally go with that outfit."

Jade cracked a bitter smile, "Thanks." She looked at me, "You really think you could act like me?"

"Yeah. It's you I'm worried about."

 _"Me?_ Why?"

"Well, you've never been you know, a peppy person."

"I can definitely be you."

"Even around Tori?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to respond, but then she was tackled into a hug.

"Hey Cat!" Tori Vega greeted, brushing away and stray hair.

"Hey Torriiii!" Jade replied, throwing on the best sunshiny smile she could muster.

Tori turned around and smiled at me, "Hey Jade."

"I'm not your friend." I said, stomping off.

"Sometimes, I just wonder..." She said.

It was lunchtime, and Jade was having some difficulties keeping up with her charade. She looked at me funny when I walked to our usual table ten minutes late. I sat next to Beck, like Jade always did. He gave me a quick peck on the lips. When I looked up however, Jade was looking at me in horror.

I understood. It must be weird watching a friend kissing your own boyfriend.

"Cat, are you alright?" Tori asked.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! What'ya talkin' about?" Jade responded.

"Well, you seem kind of out of it."

"Well, uh...what is this, some sort of quiz or somethin'?" Jade asked.

Tori was about to ask something else when I spoke up.

"Hey Vega!" I shouted.

Tori looked at me, "What?"

"How's your Mom? Still on drugs?"

Tori looked at me, I immediately realized I had gone too far. She grabbed her large, leather purse and left the table. Everyone was looking at me, even Jade.

"Jade." Beck said, grabbing my wrist, "What the hell?" He leaned in, and at first, I thought he was going to kiss me again. But then he raised his left arm and swung it at me. Jade, seeing this ran to where I was sitting and helped me up.

She looked up at Beck, "You mean- _no!_ You idiot, why in the world would you do that?" She yelled. I rubbed the right side of my jaw, holding back the tears. Jade didn't cry.

"She was rude to Tori!"

"Then go with _her!_ That doesn't give you any reason to hurt Ca-Jade!"

Andre and Robbie looked at Beck, and nodded in agreement. "Cat's right." Robbie said, "You did push it a bit over the line."

"Yeah, _a lot_ over the line." Andre agreed. He and Robbie both stood up and left. They helped take me to the nurse's office at the opposite end of the building.

Surprisingly, the first person we saw when we entered was Tori. She was leaning against the wall holding a clipboard, tapping her pencil against her lips.

When Jade laid me down, Tori snapped out of her trance. She ran over to me and examined my face, which was still red from the impact.

"Oh my god!" Tori said, "What happened?"

 _"Beck_ happened." Andre said angrily. "After you left, he hit her."

"Why?"

"Because he was mad about Jade hurting your feelings."

Tori looked down at the ground, "This is all my fault."

"What?" I asked, lifting my head up slightly.

Tori didn't respond and opened the fridge. She took an ice pack out and handed it to me. I looked at her curiously, but I took it anyway. I put it against my cheek, the coldness lessening the pain.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"Cat, I already told you all this, remember?"

Jade chuckled nervously, "No, not really."

Tori sighed, "Fine. I'm volunteering here for collage credits."

"...But I thought you wanted to be a singer...?"

"Eh." Tori shrugged, "Its fine I guess, but I really want to go into nursing."

Everyone (except me) looked at Tori in surprise. Was I really the only one she told?

Feeling the awkward in the room, Tori cleared her throat. "So, I should probably go get Miss Carol, our head nurse."

Tori came back a few minutes later with the nurse.

"What happened here?" She asked, looking at my left cheek. It still had an intense bruise on it, but the blood was all dried up.

"My- _her_ boyfriend slapped her." Jade said.

Miss Carol nodded and took out three large Band-Aids. They were pink Hello-Kitty ones. She gently placed one on each of the scratches, "There." She said.

"That's it?" Jade asked.

"That's it."

"B-but am I gonna be alright?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, you are sweet pea."

Jade and I cringed at the name.

"You should be fine in no time. Go ahead and keep that compress, it works wonders."

I nodded and pulled myself up. Tori smiled in relief, "I'm glad your going to be alright Jade." She said, blushing slightly.

Jade held onto my arm to steady myself, "Jade?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you oka-"

 _"There_ you are!" A loud, booming voice said.

We turned around. It was Beck. I whimpered uncontrollably. Jade was never afraid. So I put on my best strong face and stared into Beck's furious looking eyes.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" He shouted.

Jade and Tori stood in front of me, and Andre rolled up his sleeves. He ignored all of us and sauntered in our direction. He was going to hurt me again, I just knew it.

But instead, he stopped in front of Tori.

"Tor, are you alright?" He asked, taking hold of her hands. She pulled away, and walked back three steps.

He stepped closer, "Tori. Did Jade hurt your feelings?" He asked in a low, seductive voice. Tori squeaked in fear, but stood her ground.

"No." She said firmly, "But you hurt her." She motioned to my face. He rolled his eyes,

"Why does that matter?" Beck asked, stepping dangerously close to her.

"Because she's you-" But Tori didn't have a chance to finish that sentence, because she had been pulled into a kiss. He had both hands on her waist, his hands sliding downward until they were inches away from her ass.

 _Slap!_

Beck rubbed his aching face, looking at Tori in complete awe.

"What was that for?" He shouted.

"What was _that_ for?" She countered back, referring to the kiss.

"Oh," He smirked. "A bit shy, I gather. Don't worry Tori, your safe with me." He leaned in again, but Tori stomped on his foot.

Tori ran away and muttered something to the nurse about a family emergency. She ran away, mixed expressions of anger and embarrassment on her face.

Jade and I looked at him, enraged.

We, along with the others, brushed past Beck and walked into the halls. I was about to leave myself, but I needed this to end. I spun on my heels and faced him, "Oh and by the way? We're over."

Satisfied with myself, I exited the room. Jade had been waiting outside, and had heard everything. In fact, she didn't even seem to mind.

 _"Because you're the shade-"_ Jade sang.

 _"-And I'm the sunshine."_ I finished.

Then, ignoring Beck, we all walked away in search for Tori.

I turned to Jade, who was humming to herself. I had never seen her look freer.

 **A/N: I absolutely** _ **hate**_ **that I made Beck a bad guy in this story, because he really is the sweetest! I just needed a reason for…um, some Jori! Sorry again, y'all. I hated doing this! I still hope you'll like my story!**


	5. Finally Falling

Finally Falling

 _I can't believe this happened._

I slid down against the wall in the Black Box Theater.

I mean, I always thought Beck was attractive. But that didn't mean much since _every single_ girl at Hollywood Arts thought so too.

I folded my knees against my chest. My makeup was smeared from all the crying, and I knew for sure Jade was going to kill me as soon as she found me.

But still...

Why did she protect me? We had been at each other's throats since we first met. So, what caused the change of heart?

I smiled despite myself. Sure, it was clear the two of us could never get along.

But underneath the surface, I always cared for Jade. I always saw her as my friend.

And I wanted to believe that she did too.

Because if you stopped and just thought about it, some of the best friendships come from the people who never see eye to eye.

"Vega?" A low, feminine voice called from the entrance.

I decided to stay silent. I wanted to be alone right now, not yelled at.

"Vega?"

I laid my chin atop my knees. Jade was so stubborn, but so was I.

I heard her walk away. Feeling relieved, I sighed. Probably a bit too loud.

Because a second later, Jade and Cat walked in.

"Jade..." I whispered, "Jade I'm so sorry."

"What're you sorry about Vega?" Cat said, much to my surprise.

I eyed her funny, and saw her share a nervous glance at Jade.

"Tori?" Jade said, "We have to tell you something."

~Two minutes later~

"You guys switched bodies?" I shouted. Ca- _Jade_ put a hand over my mouth.

Not convinced, I eyed the two. "Prove it."

"Pro- _PROVE IT?!_ How in the hell do you expect us to do that?"

I smiled, "I have to admit it, that statement sounded very Jade-like." I looked them in the face, "But I still don't believe you."

"Fine." Jade said angrily, "Ask us something. _Anything."_

 _"Anything?"_ I said eagerly, an evil smile forming on my face.

"Shit..." Jade whispered under her breath.

"Alright then _Jade._ On our first date," I put air quotes around the word date, "What are the two things you complimented me on?" I smiled, "Word for word."

"Shit Vega, could I have _any_ other question?"

"Alright, guess you're lying then..."

Jade gritted her teeth, "Fine." She rolled her eyes, "You're singing isn't awful."

I folded my arms, "And?"

"I guess...from certain angles, people might say... your pretty." She finished.

I smiled, "I knew it."

"Knew _what?"_ She asked.

"I knew you weren't Cat." I said, bursting into laughter.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Jade shouted. "Then why did you make me say all that stuff?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it again."

 _"WHY?!"_

"Just 'cause." I responded, shrugging it off. "You're not mad?"

She made a run at me, but I had pretty good agility, so I was able to avoid her easily.

~Ten minutes later~

I now sat calmly in the corner of the theater. I was squished in the middle of Cat and Jade. We hadn't talked for a while now, and I felt as if I needed to say something.

"You know," I said, turning to Jade, "You look pretty hot in pastels."

"Shut up." Jade replied.

I laughed, and pulled out my Pear Phone, which I kept in my backpack. I opened the camera and clicked the little camera in the corner, which said 'Selfie Mode.'

I lifted it up and took a picture with a reluctant Jade (who was forced to smile) and a happy Cat (who frowned.) I posted it on , our school website. It was actually a pretty cute photo, and the caption read- _'Hanging out with my two favorite girls! ;D'_

Jade looked at me funny, "Two favorite girls?"

I nodded.

"Yay!" Cat squealed, pulling me into a very tight hug.

"I thought you hated me." Jade commented.

"And I do." I smiled, "But that doesn't mean I can't care about you."

I stood up, feeling much better now. "Well," I said, "We better get back to class."

Cat bounced up easily and giggled to herself, as she always did. Jade got up slowly though. She smoothed down the edges of her pink plaid skirt and dusted off her white baby tee, which had a large purple splatter painted rose dead center.

"C'mon Jade." Tori commanded.

Jade rolled her eyes, "I'm not a dog."

"Just c'mere bitch." I replied. It wasn't an insult, because I was using it jokingly by referring to her as a female dog.

"Fine." Jade said, and followed the girls out of the double doors.

 _Not to self: buy Jade a dog collar for her birthday._

Tori smiled as she walked. I turned to her, admiring her in all her red-headed glory. Jade may have looked different, but her attitude remained the same. And knowing that kept me grounded, it kept me sane.

I cared for Jade, that's true enough. But for a long while I had been pondering what 'caring' meant in our relationship.

To what extent could my 'caring' reach?

But I know now.

I was finally falling for Jade West.

 **A/N: So, I just want everybody to know (if anyone is reading my story, that is.) That this is going to be a rarity having a chapter in Tori's point of view, because the story is based mainly on Cat and Jade's friendship. There are only going to be small Jori (romantic) moments, but nothing more than that.**

 **So, try not to get your hopes up. ;D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Sellybelly411 3**


	6. Make It Black

Make It Black

Despite recent events, I found myself hanging out with Tori more than usual. She basically forced herself into the situation Cat and I were in.

I should have said no. I should have pushed her away, like I did under normal circumstances.

But I couldn't say no.

Maybe half of it was because I looked like Cat, and Cat adored Tori. But there seemed to be another reason, one I didn't understand.

I was sitting in the hallway holding Cat's grape colored backpack, when Cat sat down next to me. When I looked at her, there were some tears welling up in her eyes. I turned to face her, my eyes softening in concern. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She sniffled and wiped a tear away. "My Dad just called." She said, "He kept yelling at me to put Cat on the phone. He was angry at me for not driving over there sooner."

"But you don't even drive." I said.

"I know that, Jade!" She shouted, which caused a lot of turned heads. Cat cleared her throat, "Its not like I could tell him about our situation. That'd just make him more determined to lock me away in that hellhole..." Cat shuddered, "I don't want to go back there again."

I nodded along, prompting her to continue her story.

"My parents are coming back to get me." She whimpered.

I frowned, "They can't do that to you!"

"No, but they can come do that to you." Cat said matter-of

-factly.

"Because I look just like you..."

"My parents are going to take you instead." She finished. "I can't lose you. You're the most important person in my life Jade." She said quietly.

I stared at her, "I-I am?"

She nodded, "You are my best friend." Cat then pulled me into a hug that I didn't even try to resist.

"Hey guys."

We parted, and saw Tori standing in front of us.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "You both look so sad."

"That's 'cause we are." Cat said, ducking her head. "Jade's going to a mental hospital because of me."

 _"What?"_ She shouted.

Cat, between sobs, explained the whole situation to Tori.

"We have to stop this." Tori said firmly.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I can't- _we_ can't let you leave L.A."

I was speechless. I examined her face to be sure, but she wasn't bluffing.

"Why?" I asked.

She turned to face me, looking puzzled. "Why what?"

 _"Why_ do you care about me after all I've done to you?"

"Didn't we have this conversation a few years back?" Tori teased, referring to the black eye incident.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

A smile was her only response.

After school, Cat and I headed over to Tori's house as planned. Because I didn't dare trust Cat behind the wheel, I had to drive, and had to stretch my legs out just to reach the pedals.

We arrived at Tori's house only a couple minutes after that. She opened the door, her huge leather purse slung over her left shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked.

Tori nodded and followed Cat and I outside.

"So, you have a plan...?" Tori asked, right after the engine roared to life. I looked turned my head and looked at her. "I thought _you_ had the plan!"

"Jade, look out!" Cat shouted. I turned back around in my seat. Noticing the large Cement Mixer I was about to hit, I slammed on the break.

"Everyone alright?" I shouted, my eyes directed at Cat.

She held a hand over her heart, and was panting loudly. I reached my hand out and touched her shoulder.

"Are _you_ okay Cat?" I asked.

She responded with another huff, and grabbed hold of the roof handle.

"Cat?" Tori asked, peeking around the passenger's seat to get a better look at her.

"We need coffee." I decided.

 _"Coffee?"_

"Yeah. I'll drive us all over to Jet Coffee and we can grab something there."

Cat looked up eagerly.

"No, _not_ you. You can get Hot Chocolate and like it."

"Why can't Cat get some coffee?"

 _"Because_ the last time I got coffee with her, Cat ordered a Triple Chocolate Latté that made her look like she had drunk twelve cases of beer in five seconds."

"Y-yeah, maybe your right..." Tori agreed.

"But Jadey-"

 _"NO!"_ I yelled.

Cat whimpered and sunk down in her seat.

About fifteen minutes after that, we arrived at Jet Brew.

Cat bounced up to the barista, and smiled. I growled and pushed her back.

"She'll just have the hot chocolate." I said, _"A small."_ She cast a side glance at Cat, who pouted.

"I'll be having a large coffee, two sugars, and make it black." I said.

The barista nodded and inputted the order.

Lastly, Tori ordered a Chai Latte and a Blueberry Muffin. After getting our essentials, we returned to the car.

"So, Cat. Where's your Dad supposed to meet you?"

"The L.A. Airport." She said sadly.

I nodded, knowing exactly where it was. When we finally got there, Cat's father was waiting outside in the front parking lot. I unlocked the car and we all slid out.

"Daddy!" I squealed, running up to him. I leaned in for a hug (like Cat would). But he pushed me away, "Cat, you know I don't like that." He said.

I searched for the right words. Come to think of it, I had never heard Cat talk about her father. "Daddy-" She finally said.

"That's _Mr. Valentine_ to you. Now, let's go." He grabbed hold of my wrist and started to pull. I squealed in pain, like Cat would.

"Now honey, your Mother will me meeting us at your new... home."

Tori looked to the side, seeing Cat running her hand through her brown hair and attempting not to cry.

"But Mr. Valentine, please I can't leave!" I squealed, "What about my friends?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less." He looked down at his daughter's deep brown eyes. I forced tears to come.

Mr. Valentine rolled his eyes, "Now Cat, what do I always say? Being weak-"

"-Won't get you any friends." Cat finished.

Mr. Valentine, along with Tori and I stared at Cat.

Mr. Valentine tugged on the collar of his fleece vest, "See? Your friend knows." He leaned in super-close to Cat, thinking she was Jade, "Tell me-have you been spying?" He asked, "Because my Cat doesn't need any more bad nuts to influence her."

Tori stepped in front of Cat, "You can't do this. Cat's not insane!" She shouted.

Mr. Valentine eyed Tori, "Do I know you?" He asked.

"No."

"Then I don't care what the hell your saying to me right now. Cat is coming with _me,_ and that's final."

He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away. He had a strong grip, and my arm quickly grew red from the pain.

That's when Cat made a very, _very_ bad mistake.

 _"Daddy_ , stop!" She shouted, "Let her go! Daddy, _please!"_

When he didn't, Cat stomped right up to him and punched him in the face. We heard a large snap and he had fell to the ground. Cat flexed her knuckles, which had turned a deep shade of purple. We looked at her proudly. But our smiles slid off when Mr. Valentine came too, still clutching his nose.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!" He shouted.

"Stay away from my friends, Daddy!"

Tori and I face palmed, we knew where this was going.

"What are you, nuts?!" He shouted, "I'm not your father! Cat, who is this?!"

"Jade West." I replied, "My best friend."

"No, I'm not!" Cat shouted, "I'm not Jade West! I'm Cat Valentine, your daughter! And I won't be going to any asylum any time soon!" She yanked me forward, "THIS is Jade West! _This_ is my best friend!"

I watched in awe. I had never seen Cat act like this, ever. And we had known each other since 2008!

Mr. Valentine took a step forward and grabbed Cat, "You sass-mouth! I should throw you in too!" He dug his nails deep into her skin, blood starting to spurt out.

I growled and stepped forward, "Get the hell away from her!" I pushed him to the side and retrieved Cat. She whimpered at the pain and ran away.

I gave him the best death stare I could muster, and walked away.

Mr. Valentine just stood there as we walked away, clutching his broken nose to stop the bleeding.

We stayed silent the whole ride.


	7. Forever

Forever.

After the event with my father, I didn't know what to think. I didn't even want to _talk_ about it.

Tori and Jade got the clue. Jade would occasionally glance back at me, making sure I was still alright. We had all gone over the line tonight, and violence wasn't usually in my wheelhouse.

"We're here." Jade announced, cutting off the engine and unlocking the car doors.

I opened my door, taking hold of Jade's leather tote.

"Wait," I said, looking up at the brick house, "This isn't my house."

"Correct." Jade answered. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the Vega household.

Tori approached the door and opened it. She held it open for Jade and

I, and guided us up to her bedroom.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're staying at Vega's tonight." Jade stated matter of factly.

"We are?" I asked.

 _"You_ are?" Tori asked, looking straight at Jade.

"Yeah, lucky you." Jade responded.

"But what about our things?" I asked.

Jade lifted a large pink tote, "Right here." She said, "I grabbed your stuff before we went to Tori's."

 _"Great..."_ Tori mumbled. "Well, I'll go get your beds set up. Just let me head down to get the air mattress."

She brushed back a strand of her brown hair, "Or do you hate those too?"

"I do." Jade admitted, "It just depends on what Cat wants, really."

Tori and Jade looked at me, awaiting an answer.

"So?" Jade asked.

"So...?" I answered. I hadn't even been paying attention.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Do you want to sleep on the air mattress?"

I pondered this, "No." I answered quietly.

"That's not very helpful." Tori said, "Since we don't have any guest rooms, you might as well sleep in my bed." She said sarcastically.

 _"Can we?"_ I said eagerly.

 _"We?"_ Jade and Tori said unanimously.

"I-I mean I don't really give a crap." Said Jade, "Is your bed big enough?"

"Yeah, it is." Tori responded, "you can get changed in my bathroom if you want."

I didn't need for her to point it out, because I knew where it was. I had slept over at Tori's house multiple times, so I knew every nook and cranny of her house. I grabbed my pink bag and guided Jade into the bathroom with me.

Since my figure was different now, I had to wear Jade's pajamas. It was a purple onesie with a gravestone pattern on it.

"I thought you hated onesies." I said, while braiding my unkempt brown hair.

"I do." She said, "But I know you love them, so I got those for you."

"Aw, you're sweet!" I said, nudging her playfully.

Jade grabbed the fabric of my pajamas, and pulled me close.

 _"Never_ call me sweet." Jade threatened, letting go of the pajamas and let me fall to the floor.

"Jade, it was a compliment!" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Whatever." Jade said, watching me as I climbed into bed. I snuggled down deep under Tori's baby blue sheets, and pulled the matching blue quilt with white polka dots over me. Jade climbed in after me and switched the light off. I climbed over her and turned it back on.

She looked at me curiously, "Why'd you turn it on?"

"Tori's not here yet." I replied.

"Yeah, about that. Why'd you ask to sleep in her bed?"

"'Cause I like snuggling with my two besties, _and_ air mattresses are way too lumpy." I replied.

Jade shrugged, and snuggled deep under the covers herself.

Tori came in two minutes later with three different DVDs.

"I found some of these old movies in my Mom's room." She handed the movies to Jade and I. I lowered my head to look at the different selections."

 _The Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, and Pretty in Pink._

"Your Mom must be a huge Molly Ringwald fan." I said, "I can't blame her though. She's my favorite actress from the eighties."

"All cheesy though." Jade said.

"Well, which movie do you guys want to watch?" Tori asked.

"Can we possibly get different movie-"

 _"Pretty in Pink!"_ I squealed.

"Let me guess, you chose that one since pink is _your_ favorite color." Jade said.

I nodded, then giggled. Jade rolled her eyes as we watched Tori insert the DVD. Grabbing the remote off her nightstand, she joined us under the covers, choosing a spot next to Jade. The green-eyed brunette looked awkward upon having to sleep next to Tori Vega.

But all that was forgotten when the movie started, and the opening credits started to roll. The movie turned out to be about a girl named Andie (Molly Ringwald) who only hung out with her boss at the record store she worked at or her best friend Duckie, who had a crush on her. But when a popular kid asks her out, she realizes how hard it is to date someone from a different clique.

I thought it was a excellent movie, and the girls seemed to think so as well. Even Jade laughed a couple times.

After the television was powered off, Tori clicked off the lights. I grabbed Jade's hand and scooted closer to her. She squeezed my hand, knowing how terrified I was of the dark and reached over to turn the bedside lamp back on.

"Better?" She asked.

"Better." I said, with a firm nod.

She started to pull her hand away, but I grabbed it, "Jade?" I asked.

She snorted, but I knew she was still awake, "Are we going to be stuck like this forever?"

"No." She mumbled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do." She said.

"But if we are-"

"We won't be." She reassured, squeezing my hand, "Now let me sleep."

"Jade?" I asked again, tickling her inside elbow.

"What?" She asked, sounding frustrated.

"Will you promise me something?"

"I don't believe in promises."

"Jadey _please!"_

 _"Fine_ what do you want?"

"That you'll be my friend, forever."

"Seriously? That's what you woke me up for?" Jade grumbled.

Cat's lip trembled, and Jade sighed.

"Of course, I will, you idiot."

"Forever."

"Forever and ever."

And with that, we fell asleep.


	8. Magic

Magic

I woke up the next morning laying in a nest of Tori Vega's hair. She was still asleep, and for whatever reason I was snuggled very close to her. Tori's hair smelled like Mangoes, and her tan skin was warm and smooth.

I turned to my other side, seeing Cat was snoring softly beside me. She looked so peaceful, something I never was.

I needed coffee. I pulled myself up, only to be yanked down. There was a firm grasp on my wrist, and as hard as I tried to shake it off Tori wouldn't let my wrist go. I rolled my eyes and lay down under the covers, trying to scoot as far away from Vega as I could.

I felt a burst of joy when Tori finally let go of me, which deflated seconds after. She grabbed my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. I felt an awkward sensation build up in my stomach, and I was suddenly feeling very warm.

"Tori, let go." I whispered into her petite, tanned ears.

She obeyed, but I should have known it was to good to be true. She grabbed my waist and pulled my close. I could feel her steady heartbeat and smell her breath, which had the scent of Mint Chip Ice Cream.

My cheeks reddened, what was going on?

She snuggled into me more, our lips almost touching. I pulled away just in time, her head now leaning on my shoulder.

I was wide awake twenty minutes later, still trapped in Tori's intense grip. She was now laying on top of me, holding my shoulders and resting her head on my breasts. An alarm rang, and both girls woke up.

"I think I had the best sleep eve-" Tori looked down, now noticing me. Her face turned red and she quickly pulled herself off.

"Geezus, Vega." I muttered, walking into the bathroom.

Cat gave me a look, but I shut her up with one of my death glares. She grabbed our things and chose out an outfit for the two of us.

She dressed me in a light pink ruffled shirt and a rose-colored skirt with matching heels. She styled my hair up into a ponytail, and gave me some sparkly baby pink eye shadow and applied strawberry scented lip gloss on my face.

She, however, chose her own outfit.

Cat had chosen a black loose straight top and a dark, turquoise skirt, and some black chucks. She didn't apply a lot of makeup, just black wings and natural toned lipstick.

"It's a lot less work applying makeup." She said, "Since you barley wear any."

"You look just like me." I observed, "How do you know what to wear?"

"Well, I _have_ known you for a long time Jade. I've seen what you wear." She said.

I shrugged, "Yeah. That's a good point."

She nodded, and went back to applying her mascara.

"So." Cat said, capping the bottle. "Want to tell me what's up with you and Tori?"

"No."

"Because your ashamed about being a lesbian?"

 _"No._ Because I'm not into girls."

Cat shrugged, "Sure."

I rolled my eyes, and soon after that we all entered my car. I turned on the engine and backed out of Tori's house, arriving at school ten minutes later.

The three of us entered our Acting class. Seeing Beck, I dragged Cat to the back of the room with me.

"Hey." He greeted.

I was about to open my mouth to answer, but Cat nudged me. She cast a nasty look at him, managing one of my signature eye rolls and sat down.

I didn't pay much attention the rest of the class period, or any of my classes really. The only class I could remotely manage to keep up with was Cat's third period Advanced Placement Fashion Design Class. That was only because the teacher kept nagging at her about being behind, and how the 'Falling Into Fashion' show was in two weeks.

But the problem was, I didn't know one thing about fashion. Being more specific, _Fashion Design_.

Cat had told me how sweet her teacher was, but now I was thinking that she must be thinking of the wrong definition.

But surprisingly at lunch, Cat said she _loved_ all my classes. Especially my writing class, apparently.

"What about my classes? How'd you do?"

We had chosen to sit at a completely different table, so we could talk about recent events without our friends getting suspicious.

"They were okay, I guess. Your Fashion Design teacher is a hard-ass." I said.

"Really?" Cat said curiously, "I always thought she was the sweetest."

"Yeah, no."

"Hey guys." A voice said calmly from behind me.

Her hair blowing slightly in the wind, Tori sat down on the right side of me.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Cat's fashion design teacher is a hard-ass." I repeated.

"She is _not."_ Cat argued.

Tori stabbed at her salad, and just sat there, not wanting to intervene with our bickering I guessed.

Cat and I were so busy arguing that we didn't see Andre approaching our table. He took a seat down next to her, "What're they arguing about?" He asked.

Tori cleared her throat and pointed at Andre. I instantly shut my mouth and greeted Andre with a sunshine-y smile.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Cat ignored him, and angrily stabbed at her Ravioli. I couldn't tell if she was truly angry or faking it. It was always hard to tell with her.

"She's mad at me." I said.

"Clearly." Andre said, "why?"

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't seem to think of a reason.

"Cat borrowed a pair of Jade's second favorite scissors and accidentally lost them the other day." Tori said.

"Oh. Well, that ain't good."

Cat lifted her head up and growled at me. I pouted and looked into my own green eyes, "I told you I'm sorry!"

Cat reached over and tugged at my hair. Her grip was strong, which wasn't a massive surprise. Cat may be a petite, childish girl, but she was strong. I remember laughing at Tori for a whole week after Cat punched her in the nose.

I squealed and tried to push her hands off of me. She pulled it tighter, Cat was actually causing me pain (and not the good kind).

"Jade, just let her go." Tori commanded.

"No." She said.

"Jade..."

Cat growled and let go of my hair, "Don't think I did this for you. I did it because I wanted to."

She looked at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I waved it off, and started to massage my scalp. That really _did_ hurt.

"So, you girls want to grab some sushi after school?" He asked.

Tori rested her chin on her upturned palms, looking at Cat and I. I was about to respond when Cat said, "Sure."

I looked at her, immediately noticing the guilt forming in her...my green eyes. I smiled at Cat, reassuring her that everything was alright. She had no reason to be upset, I had been planning to ask the girls for a trip to Nozu myself.

It had been a long time since we had gone out, because we had been so focused on our current issue it seemed we had forgotten to have fun. Andre smiled at us, "Great."

I locked eyes with Tori, and for whatever reason she was smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she looked down. I was satisfied, which faded away soon when she looked back up again. Turns out, she had just been getting something out of her brown bag.

Lip gloss.

She applied some and handed it back to me, "I meant to return this to you. Sorry." I took the tube of sparkly gloss. As I looked down at the label, apparently it was called _Strawberry Peach Sparkle!_ I managed a small smile, "Thanks." I then placed it into Cat's backpack.

Tori nodded, then got up.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked.

"Why do you care?" Tori responded.

Cat looked hurt, but I placed a hand on her cold shoulder. Tori was being careful, she was acting like she usually would towards me. Like it was a regular day.

After throwing her food away, Tori grabbed her things and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I told you Cat, I'm going to the library. I have this big test in my R&B Class and I need to get on it."

I nodded, and waved goodbye. She smiled and waved back, winking at us (or was it just me?) Then left.

Since she only had lunch and Acting Class with us, I didn't see her for the rest of the day. We did, however, see her after school (As promised). Tori was sitting on a metal bench at the front of the school near the bus lane, chatting it up with Andre.

I bounced over there, which was just one out of the many things I hated. She looked pleased when she saw me, a small glint of amusement in her eyes.

God, I wanted to kill her so bad.

But I was Cat, and Cat bounced.

"Hiiiiiiii Toriiiiii!" I greeted.

She muffled a laugh.

 _Oh God_ I would give up anything just so I could punch her on the spot.

But, I couldn't do that.

Cat stomped next to me, reaching down to re-tie one of her shoelaces.

"Ready?" Andre asked, making his way over to his car.

"Ready." I blurted, desperate to get out of this situation.

"Whatever." Cat mumbled.

"Wait," Tori said, stopping at the curb, "Your Grandma isn't in your Car, is she?"

"No, girl." He said, patting her shoulder. "Just c'mon y'all."

Andre unlocked the doors and waited for everyone to get in.

About five minutes later, they arrived at Nozu. And as soon as they walked in-Mrs. Lee; the owner, stepped in Tori's path and flicked her in the nose.

"Ow!" Tori said, rubbing it.

She then proceeded over to Cat, planning to do the same thing. She crossed her arms and stared at Mrs. Lee, and growled at her.

"Don't even think about it." Cat said.

Mrs. Lee looked at us angrily, then walked away. She really hated me an Tori since she had discovered during one of my plays, I had left her tone-deaf daughter Daisy hanging from her flying harness through the whole play.

We sat at the sushi bar, and didn't talk to each other for a long while. In fact, nobody talked to each other at all.

After finishing our dinner, Andre drove everyone back to Tori's house, then drove back home himself.

"Y'know Jade." Cat said, "I don't think we can keep this up forever."

I nodded, "Yeah." I bit the inside of my cheek nervously.

"I don't know." Tori said, "Cat makes a very convincing Jade."

Cat giggled, "Thanks Tori!" She said.

Tori smiled and patted Cat on the head. She giggled again, then proceeded up the stairs to change into her Pajamas.

I plopped onto Tori's red couch, looking up at the brunette as she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"So," Tori asked, "Tired of being Cat?"

She grabbed a second bottle of water out of the fridge and handed one to me, sitting down herself.

"I... Well...yeah." I admitted, taking a sip from the water bottle.

Tori smiled at me and nudged my arm, "It'll be okay."

"I had the same conversation with Cat the other day. Now I'm starting to feel like she's right, we won't ever change back." I said, "We'll be like this forever."

Tori placed a hand by my shoulder, "We can figure this out."

"How? I don't exactly see a fairy godmother anywhere around here."

Tori smiled, and turned to face me, "Maybe that's exactly what we need!"

"What?" I asked.

"Look, stuff like this-" Tori gestured to me, "-clearly doesn't happen in everyday life. I know I'm going to sound crazy for saying this, but I think magic made this happen. And maybe that's the only way to cure it."

"Yeah you're right." I said.

Tori smiled, "Really?"

"You do sound insane." I said.

Tori pouted, "...Then what's your explanation?" She asked.

I bit my bottom lip. I had nothing to say, because I didn't have the faintest idea on the subject. God, I hated it when she was right.

"Ugh..." Was my only reply.

Tori smirked at me, and I was so close to slapping that bitch across the face. There was nothing I hated more than her being right.

Well there was.

Parades, Rainbows, Ducks, Yellow...but Tori was definitely up on the list.

"So, what do you propose?" I asked.

Tori turned her head the other way.

"Oh, so you don't have a plan?" I barked.

"I, um...I do, actually."

"Great, then tell me!" I said.

She shook her head and looked down. I yanked her head up and forced her body to face me, "Now, Vega. Tell me your plan."

"Okay," Tori said, "But I don't think your going to like it."


	9. Swing

Swing

After changing into my pajamas, I walked downstairs to talk with the girls. My duckie slippers quack-quacking on each step I took. Tori and Jade were talking about something that I was curious to hear.

I walked around the couch and sat down next to Jade.

"Hi!" I greeted, skootching a little closer to my humanized mirror, "What's up?"

"Tori has an idea on how to switch us back." Jade said.

"Oh, really?" I asked gleefully.

Tori nodded and exhaled, "My idea is-" She started.

After taking one single look at Jade, Tori shook her head, "I can't do this."

"Sure, you can." Jade said in an uncharacteristically sincere tone, "Because I'll make you."

"What's the big deal about your plan?" I asked curiously, tucking a strand of my brown hair behind my ear.

"Because, Jade has to do what she hates most."

"Be nice to you?" I asked, completely serious.

"No." Jade said, turning to Tori she raised both of her brown eyebrows, "Do I have to that?"

"You're already doing that now, so that's a big fail."

Jade rolled her eyes, "So what do I hate most?"

"She does have a pretty extensive list." I commented.

Tori crossed her arms, "I'm talking about um, Swing dancing."

 _"Swing dancing?!"_ Jade shouted, "How _dare_ you!"

"With me." Tori said, wincing.

"What does that have to do with switching us back?" I asked, holding Jade back to restrain her from harming Tori.

"Well, I read somewhere online that for people who have switched bodies, one of them has to swing dance with the person they hate most. So, Jade, unless Cat hates someone, you'll have to dance with me."

Jade's eye twitched as she thought of dancing with Vega.

Jade turned to face me, _"Please_ tell me you hate someone. _Please."_ Jade begged.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not that I can think of."

Jade started bawling her eyes out, and I felt so bad. I really hated that she had to do this, and I deeply wished I had someone I truly hated.

I scooted over to Jade, rubbing circles on her back. I looked up at Tori, who looked upset also. But not from being insulted, because she had to make Jade do something she despised.

Tori stroked Jade's (my) red velvet colored hair, and she didn't even complain once.

"Fine." Jade blubbered, "I'll do it. It's not like I have a choice anyways, right?"

I leaned over and pulled her close, wrapping her into a hug. Now usually, she would apologize. But she needed the comfort, and even hugged me back.

"When is it?" I asked her, "and where?"

"Seven in the afternoon this Saturday, at that church around the corner."

Jade groaned, "Fine." She pointed at Tori, "But you owe me for this."

"Don't I always?" Tori said, rolling her eyes.

On Saturday, Jade met Tori at the church. Trina had driven her there, so she didn't need to ask for a ride.

I tagged along, deciding that I would sit on the sidelines and watch the two dance.

The girls took their positions, both feet in the center. The music started seconds after that and Tori and Jade began to dance.

The loud, happy music was getting to Jade. I could just tell.

Tori, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying herself. She held tightly onto Jade's hands and mastered every move.

I was impressed. It seemed like she had done this many times, which I realized she probably had.

For a brief second, I saw a smile form on Jade's face as the two danced away. I must have been imagining things, because it disappeared as soon as it had come.

After a whole two hours later, the dance had ended. Tori came skipping over to me and plopped down by my side.

Jade walked slowly, stopping every so often to catch her breath. She stared into the chocolate-eyed brunette's eyes.

"I don't understand how you could do that without a break, Vega. You didn't even break a sweat."

"Neither did you." Tori commented.

And it was true. I had only seen her sweat _once._ But being trapped in an RV for who-knows-how-long.

Jade placed both hands on her and rolled her eyes, "Don't you _ever_ make me do that again Vega."

Tori smirked, "No promises."

"So," I asked, "How soon are we supposed to switch back?"

"Let me see..." Tori said, tapping at her PearPad. She zoomed in on the screen, "According to this information... you should have switched already."

That's when Jade raised her hand and slapped Tori across the face. Tori grabbed Jade's wrist, stopping the potential contact. And she didn't even look up, "Calm down Jade. I think I know why it didn't work."

"You better!" Jade shouted, sounding more surprised than angry.

"You know how I told you how you had to dance with the one person who you hate the most?"

Jade and I nodded.

"Well, could it be possible there is someone else you hate more than me?" She asked.

Jade crossed her arms and pondered this.

She had despised Tori since square one, so who else could she possibly hate?

"Well?" I asked.

Jade didn't respond, and Tori began to shoot off names.

"Michelle?" Tori said.

"Leo?" I said, joining in.

"Trina?"

"Austin?"

"Pepper?"

"Beck?" I suggested, covering my mouth as soon as it came out.

Jade shuddered at the sound of his name and began to apologize. Tori covered my mouth, "That's it." She said.

Jade and I stared at her.

"What?" Jade asked.

 _"Beck_ is the person you hate most, right?"

Jade turned her head to the side, "So? I hate a lot of people."

"True. But you weren't in love with them for two years."

"You don't know what you're saying." Jade replied.

"I do." She said, "I had been dating this guy for three years now, and I was totally and utterly in love."

Jade and I looked at her. She had never even mentioned anything like this to us before.

"And?" Jade asked.

"He claimed he loved me back. He told me his life wouldn't be perfect without me, but then, one day..." She stopped talking.

"... then?" I prompted.

 _"Then,_ on my birthday he asked me to meet me in the Drama room for a birthday surprise."

"I ran there as fast as I could, so excited to see what he got me. Because by god he was the best boyfriend ever. But when I arrived, he was sitting on top of the desks kissing my best friend."

Tori was starting to tear up, "I-I think he didn't expect me to arrive so soon..."

Tori wipped her nose and turned around. Jade and I exchanged looks of surprise.

"Tori, I'm so sorry..." I started.

"... Even though it happened years ago, that hurt never goes away. Asking yourself why you weren't good enough. I still think of him, sometimes. _He's_ the person I hate the most. He broke my heart, and I could never forgive that."

Jade took a step forward and pulled Tori into a hug. She looked surprised out of her mind, but relaxed and hugged her back.

"Tori?" Jade whispered into her ear.

"What?" She answered, still sniffling.

"I think you're right. Beck _is_ the person I hate the most. But the thought of needing him just for us to switch back, I'm not sure how to deal with that."

Tori nodded into Jade's shoulder, "It'll be alright. We'll figure it out together."

The two parted, and I couldn't help but smile. I handed Tori a tissue to wipe away the mascara that had dripped down on her face.

Tori smiled at the two of us, and we linked arms.

"But if I must swing dance again, I _will_ murder you."

Tori laughed, "I figured."

 **A/U: Yay! I added some cute Jori to this story. I hope you liked it!**


	10. When the Last Petal Falls

When the Last Petal Falls

Cat and I were staying another night at the Vega's, and I was wedged in the middle again. Cat was snoring softly beside me, but that wasn't what was keeping me up. I looked to my right, staring at a sleeping Tori.

She had cuddled deep into my side, with one hand on my stomach and looking extremely calm. The story she had confessed about her ex-boyfriend had driven my insane. I had been told by Andre earlier in my Freshman year about Steven cheating on her with some famous web chick.

It had been way too mushy-mushy for me, seeing those two lovebirds together.

I had laughed when Andre told me, only now realizing how evil I had been. They had been dating for three months, so I counted that as a meaningful relationship. Especially around your hundred-day kiss (which in my opinion, was a complete cliché).

She had fallen in love _twice_ and both men had broken her heart, just because they were bored. Ridiculous.

But who was I to care? Tori had been a thorn in my side for way too long.

I shouldn't care about the story she told. I should have grabbed Cat and walked away. The Swing dancing thing was bad enough, so I had every reason in the world to hate her.

But today, I had the decency to care.

She knew exactly what to say to me.

On any normal day, I would have lashed out at her because I _despised_ when she was right. But instead, I embraced her.

I hugged her, and that is something I hate.

I hate being touched. I have boundaries, people. But what had driven me to do that? I wasn't sure.

I reached out and grabbed Tori's hand for reasons unknown. My eyelids closed, my last thoughts were about Tori Vega and what other secrets she hadn't shared.

We all woke up to the sound of Tori's obnoxiously loud Alarm Clock.

As I sat up, I felt something tight on my own hand with a strong grip. Tori and I were still holding hands.

I had to make an emergency trip to Cat's house because we didn't have anything else to wear, we had only planned on staying one night.

I knew Cat loved picking out our clothes, but I was in a rush. I had eaten breakfast slowly this morning and I basically threw on a random outfit and applied mascara and lip-gloss.

After Cat applied the last of her black eyeliner, we went back into my car and headed for school. Tori had gotten a ride from her older sister Trina, and she was spinning the dial on her locker when we walked in.

I bounced over to her, wrapping her in a hug (which made her smile). Cat walked by Tori with absolutely no emotion, sneaking one small smile in our direction.

I turned to Tori, "So?"

 _"So?"_ She asked.

"Have you figured out another way for Cat and me to change back?"

"Um, sort of." Tori said, "But, I don't this is a promising idea."

"What could be worse than Swing Danci- _Hiiiii!"_ I chirped.

"Hey Kitty-Cat." Robbie said, patting me on the head, "You don't look very happy."

I stuck my bottom lip out and batted my long eyelashes, "That's 'cause I'm not."

"Jade's still mad at you?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm."

Robbie pulled me closer and slung his arm around my shoulder, "I'm sorry Cat."

I shrugged, "It's okay, Jadey and I will make up."

Robbie shrugged, "But she's pretty good at holding grudges."

"Yeah, but she's my bestie! There's no way we could fight forever."

Robbie shrugged, "I hope so, because you and Ja-"

 _"There_ you are!" A low, male voice yelled from the opposite end of the hall.

I gasped, and Robbie stepped front of me. He laid a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but I swatted it off.

"Beck, what do you want?" Tori asked, scooting closer to me.

"You." He said, and yanked her forward.

I grabbed Tori's arm and yanked her back.

There was a twinkle of annoyance in his eyes, and a bit of shock, "Cat?"

It always surprised people (everyone, really) how strong Cat was. Because she was so small, so sensitive, and so innocent that you could never imagine that happening. But it was true, so luckily that didn't blow our cover.

I considered his milky brown eyes, "Whattie?"

"Why'd you do that?"

I rolled my eyes (which was very un-Cat like) but nobody seemed to notice.

Frustrated, Beck ignored me and turned his attention back to the fearful brunette. She was still by my side, holding on to my wrist tightly.

"So, Tori." He said, leaning in to pull her forward. His hand brushed against her cheekbones (which was her most admired trait) and she flinched at the sudden touch. I yanked her back and stepped forward, shielding Tori protectively.

"Cat, c'mon, move." Beck said.

I shook my head, feeling her whole body shaking from behind me.

Feeling furious now, I stomped angrily in front of him and was about to stomp on his foot when-"

 _"HEY!"_

We all turned around, Cat was stomping over to us. Her...my...green eyes were filled with hatred and anger.

With a flip of her long, brown locks, she stepped in front of the Canadian, and pushed him away from Tori. He had weaseled his way behind me and I didn't even notice.

"You get away from her!" Cat boomed, raising her fist.

"Jade? Why do you care-"

 _"SHUT UP!"_

I knew she wasn't acting by this point. She was furious at Beck, and her breath quickened every second she was looking at him.

"I think you're being ridiculous." He said, completely serious.

"I don't care what you think, Beck!" She shouted, glaring daggers into his eyes, "You get away from Tori _right now_ or else!"

"Or else...what?"

Cat punched him in the face, _hard._ Beck crashed to the ground, holding his bleeding and possibly broken nose.

"Jade! What the hell?!"

By now everyone was looking at them.

Tori was holding both my shoulders. The shaking had stopped, but she still looked afraid. I looked back at her and offered her a caring expression.

I turned my attention back to Cat, who looked like she was going to explode any second, if she hadn't already.

Beck lifted his head up and turned to Tori, "C'mon Tor, all I wanted to do was ask you out. All I wanted to do was ask you out."

Tori held onto me tighter and I grabbed her shaking hand. She looked at me in surprise, but I managed to give her a tight-lipped smile. She was staring at Beck, too scared to answer.

"C'mon, Tori. C'mon, call this crazy bitch off me. We can head over to Nozu, just you any me."

 _"Don't_ talk to her!" Cat shouted.

She walked over to the two of us, and I stepped forward. She grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her away. Cat was so angry, I could almost see smoke coming out from her ears. I trudged behind them to the ladies' restroom.

It was then that Tori let out a nice, long cry. Cat pulled her into a hug, allowing Tori to rest her head on her shoulder. Tears drip-dropped down her face and onto Cat's shoulder.

I felt awkward in this situation. I was used to causing emotional breakdowns, not soothing them.

"U-um..." I started, "I-I think I'm gonna go..." I pointed to the door and began to walk.

"Wait!" Tori shouted, grabbing hold of my arm.

I turned to her, "What?"

"Just c'mere." Tori said, and pulled me over next to Cat.

She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." She said, two tears trickling down onto my shoulder.

My arms hung limply by my side, "Sorry for what?"

"You and Beck have been dating for so long, and I can't imagine how bad you must feel right now. And that it was _me_ he kissed."

I considered her tear-filled brown eyes and frowned, "I guess it did hurt, a little bit." I admitted, "But I don't get why you feel bad. You didn't even kiss him back."

"Why would I? He's your boyfriend. It would be a cruel thing to do, especially around a bitter girl like you." She teased, managing a small smile.

"Do you like him, though?"

"No." She said, "I never have."

"She means _like_ like Tori." Cat said, winking at her.

"I know that." Tori said, "I've never liked him like that. Ever."

"...But that time on the couch, during the Platinum Music Awards?"

Tori sighed, "Yeah. I'm sorry about that, too. I was sad, and I guess I needed the comfort. But as we were about too, I realized something. I didn't like Beck that way, and I didn't want a kiss to make me feel better. I did want someone around to make me feel better, but I didn't want to hurt anybody. Especially you, Jade."

"Really?"

"Really."

I lifted my arms up, hesitating for a second before hugging her in return. Her body tensed up in surprise. She settled a few seconds after and even through the tears, she was smiling as bright as the soon.

"Jade?" Tori asked.

 _"Never_ speak of it." I said.

"Um...um..." Cat squeaked.

Tori and I looked at the uncomfortable girl.

"Cat, what is it?"

"I have to pee." She announced.

I rolled my eyes, "Great. It's not like we're in a bathroom or anything, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shouted.

"Nothing, Cat I was just joking."

"Why don't you just kick me in the face?!" She yelled.

"F-Fine, whatever, I take it back."

"Okay." Cat said, relaxing.

"So," I said, turning my attention beck to Tori; "What was your big idea?"

Tori rolled her eyes, knowing there was no way to wriggle out of this one, "I found some information online. But the first thing I'm going to tell you isn't good news." She opened her mouth, "You know how in Beauty and the Best, when the last petal falls he'll be a Beast forever?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"So how long would you say you've been like this?"

"I don't know, maybe like three weeks or so?"

"Alright. Well, if we don't fix this in the next two weeks, you guys will stay like this forever."

"What?!" I shouted.

"Whaa...?" Cat reacted, surprised.

"Yeah. But luckily that wasn't the only thing I found out." She tapped her PearPad and turned it over so we could see the screen.

I looked at the information, a evil smile forming on my face.

Cat's mouth fell open as she stared at the article.

"Cat?" Tori asked, handing the PearPad to her, "You think you could do this?"


	11. Never Again

Never Again

Anger.

Sadness.

Nervous.

Fear.

I had never felt so many emotions at once. Looking like Jade was different. She had a opposite daily routine than I did. Morning, specifically.

Jade's unorganized closet were full of shirts, tops, leggings, tights, boots, and everything. There wasn't much color coordination needed because everything was _black._ Well, there were some other colors in there, but it was a rarity.

It was remotely easy getting her style down and makeup perfect.

But acting like Jade? That wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

So, as I stared at the article pulled up on Tori's PearPad, I really wished I was in my own body. Jade would be able to handle it better than I ever could.

"Well?"

I looked up, the brunette's eyes flickering to the tablet in my hand than over to me. I really wanted to get out of this situation.

"C'mon Tori, isn't there any other way?" I pleaded, "I _don't_ want to do this!"

Tori shook her head, "Not that I found."

Inside my head, I imagined myself swirling away down the toilet drain.

"What does she even have to do?" Jade asked.

Tori had to yank the tablet out of my hands because I was holding onto it so tight. My fingers barley brushed against it as I tried to take it back.

Tori opened the screen and showed the article to Jade, who looked both pleased and concerned at the same time.

"Facing her biggest fear." Jade repeated, "So, she has to spend the whole night with the lights off? She's freakishly afraid of the dark."

The thought made me shudder. I was afraid of the dark, but it wasn't my biggest fear.

"No." I squeaked.

"No, what? No, you won't do it?" Tori asked.

"No." I said, turning to face Jade, "That's not my biggest fear."

She raised her eyebrows in shock, "It's not?"

I ducked my head and nodded, "No." I whispered.

"Well then, what is it?"

"I have Cynophobia." I whispered.

Tori looked confused, and looked at Jade.

Jade was just staring at me wide-eyed while poorly attempting to hide a laugh.

I stared into her eyes, her...my...brown eyes sparkling with pleasure, "Wow." She said.

"What's "wow?"" Tori asked.

"Cat's afraid of dogs."

Tori looked at me, _"Seriously?"_

I ducked my head and nodded.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Th-there was this neighbor of mine when I was little. An elderly, and h-he never came out of his house much. But as I was riding around one-day a-and I saw him walking this _Perro de Presa Canario_." I pronounced in perfect Spanish.

"Canarian Catch Dog." I translated.

The girls nodded, and I continued the story.

"I was passing by, and he attacked me." I said, "Hard."

Tori raised an eyebrow, "How hard?"

 _"Hard,_ hard. I even have a scar."

"You do _not!"_ Jade argued.

"Really?" I asked, "Turn around and pull up your shirt."

Jade rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Her back now facing us, she rolled up her shirt. Tori gasped at the large three slashes on my back. They started just below the back of my shoulder and ended next to the left side of my waist.

"Oh my gosh."

Jade turned her head, "What? There _is_ one?"

"Not exactly one..." Tori said, "You'll be needing to see this."

"How could I possibly...?"

There was a clicking noise, and a camera flash went off. She handed the photo to Jade, who let go of her shirt and grabbed the phone from Tori.

Jade stared at the photo for at least two minutes. She sneaked a glance up to me then down to the photo, finally handing the phone back to Tori.

"Delete that." I commanded.

Tori nodded and deleted the photo.

"I don't think this is a promising idea." Jade said to Tori.

"It's the only thing I could find." She responded, looking unsure herself.

In my mind, I imagined myself trapped in a violent sandstorm.

Jade snapped her fingers, "Does she have to do it alone?"

Tori looked down at the information, "No."

Jade managed a happy smile that I knew was natural, which cheered me up a little bit.

"A guy in my neighborhood has a Toy Yorkie that Cat could dog-sit."

"Cat?" Jade asked, turning to face me, "Would you be up for dog-sitting tomorrow night?"

I sucked in a huge breath of air and blew it out, "I-I mean I'll try." I said, giving in.

Tori bounced up and down happily, and Jade was staring at me proudly.

"And Jade, you promise you'll be there with me?"

"Promise."

And on that note, we left the bathroom not even caring that we were late for class.

Tonight, it was our final night at the Vega house. Even though it was only five in the afternoon, I dressed for bed quickly, but didn't bother to take any of my makeup off.

My brain was filled with endless worse-case scenarios. I tried to look on the bright side, which was basically me getting over my fear. My eyelids felt heavy, and drooped closed.

I woke up just minutes later feeling amazing. I checked the time on my pink PearPhone, groaning when I realized it was 5:03. I had been asleep for three minutes.

"You alright?" Jade asked.

She was sitting next to me reading a Steven King book.

 _Figures._

I nodded and snuggled even deeper down into the sheets, where my forehead was the only thing visible.

"Cat?" I heard Jade ask.

I could barely hear her through the mountain of blankets and sheets that were pulled over me. A tanned hand reached over and pulled all coverings over me. I looked at my own tanned body and red-headedness.

"You're still scared." It wasn't a question, but more of an observation, "For the record, I wasn't laughing at your fear earlier."

"What?" I asked, scootching closer to her.

"I was laughing because well, _you're_ Cat."

I frowned, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Absolutely not. It's just you're Cat and you're afraid of dogs." Jade said followed by a chuckle, "How ironic."

I giggled myself. I had never thought about it that way, but now I couldn't help but laugh.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I was restless, and by the time I woke up I noticed I had kicked Tori and Jade off the bed. Jade hissed at me, but said nothing more.

It was the Big Day.

Jade and I got dressed, me trying to get ready as slow as possible.

"Cat, come on!" Jade begged me, as I slowly popped the last piece of my Strawberry Waffles into my mouth.

I stuck out my bottom lip, and chewed slower.

Jade's eyes were bugging out of her head, and I was wondering how long she could keep her anger inside. The answer? Not very long.

She stole the bottle of water Tori was holding and forced my mouth open. She dumped the water down my throat, commanding me to swallow it. I did as I was told.

Jade grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front door, where Tori happily holding it open and waving goodbye to us.

"Should I drop your stuff off tomorrow?" Tori shouted.

"Nah, I'll come and get it." Jade responded.

"Wait, wait! I need to brush my teeth, I didn't do that! We better go back in and-"

Jade unwrapped a piece of peppermint gum and popped it into my mouth, "There."

I pouted, and she dragged me the rest of the way to her car. When I refused to get in, she picked me up by my waist and strapped me in the front seat.

The engine roared to life and we were on our way.

It took us three minutes to get there, which felt like three days in my book. The engine cut off, and Jade unlocked the doors. Knowing that I wouldn't be getting out of the car anytime soon, she walked over to my door and unstrapped me. She lifted me up and carried me all the way inside.

"Well, girls. The instructions are on the fridge, and I'll be back in a half-hour." The mustached man smiled and handed his dog over to me. I hesitated for a moment, then took the dog. It really was cute. It had a happy little dog smile and licked me in the face, which made me jump in fear.

 _Is it attacking me?_ I thought.

"Have fun." The man said, walking away.

"Well?" Jade asked, "Are you alright?"

"I guess. I mean, I'm not dead like I thought I would be."

The dog licked my face again, and this time I smiled. Maybe dogs _weren't_ that bad after all.

A half hour later, I was still alive. Princess (the dog) hadn't attacked me at all, and Mr. Lance was back exactly when he said he would be.

I skipped out smiling, proud of myself. Jade's trademark bitch face was gone, and she was smiling at me. I mean genuinely smiling at me, which was a first.

"Well?" Jade asked me.

"That was a lot less freaky than I thought it would be."

"Are you still scared of dogs?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, but just the big and scary ones now."

"Would you want to dog-sit by yourself?"

"I never want to dog-sit again."

"Never?" Jade asked.

"Never again."

Jade placed a hand on my shoulder and a tingle went down my spine. There was a sudden gust of wind, which made my feet go numb.

Something was going on, and this time? I couldn't tell whether it was either going to be good or bad.

 **A/N: Hi! As you can tell, this story is going to be ending soon. But no fear! I am considering making a sequel to this strange tale, are you guys down?!**


	12. Back to Normal?

Back to Normal?

The sudden gust of wind sent shivers down my spine. My toes were numb, and my eyes watery.

I sneaked a glance at Cat, who's brown hair was waving in all different directions.

Then it stopped.

I looked up at Cat to make sure she was alright. Her dark tinted red hair was messy and-

 _What?_

The sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I observed my body.

My vampire-pale skin, long and loose brown hair, and natural body were back.

I turned to Cat. She was paralyzed on the spot.

"Cat?" I asked, observing her face.

She looked up at me. There was a strange look in her eye and a fearful look on her face.

"Cat?" I repeated.

She stuck out her lower lip and pulled me into a hug, her pitiful tears dripping onto my shoulder.

I was about to ask what was up when some idiot driver drove through a puddle.

I grabbed Cat and pushed her back. She squeaked and reached for my hand. I slapped it away and shot a very satisfying glare in her direction.

Cat didn't seem all that fazed. She laughed and skipped ahead of me over to her front door.

Cat fished around in the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her house key.

It was pink, and had a little silver kitty head key chain attached to the key ring. Cat happily opened the door and held it open for me. I walked at my usual pace, and she skipped along after me.

Apparently whatever emotional breakdown she had been feeling before was gone. We entered Cat's very pink room.

Cat made a B-line for her nightstand and grabbed the index card, tearing it to pieces. She didn't even bother picking it up, and just left it there on the ground.

"Feel better?" I asked, resting a hand on her petite shoulder.

 _"So_ much."

"We already watched _Zootopia,_ so what do you want to watch now? _Sing_ or _Moana?"_

 _"Sing!"_ Cat squealed, wiggling her toes. I nodded and inserted the DVD, then crawled under the covers myself.

Around the time Mr. Moon was trying to get rid of the Japanese raccoons for the fourth time, I was bored. The colorful animals and cheesy pop songs did nothing for me.

I felt a sudden tingle in my body. Something just didn't feel right.

Now, I found myself in a trance of sorts, my brain already clouded with worry.

 _Are things_ back _to normal?_

 **A/N: Yay! I finished the story! But don't worry,** **I'll be back with the sequel soon!**

 **The sequel is out, people! If you loved this story, please check out "Rain & Shine"**

 **Thanks for reading y'all!**

 **~Sellybelly411**


End file.
